


Service Your Goddess

by CatTurtleArts



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTurtleArts/pseuds/CatTurtleArts
Summary: Gift fic for Thelovelydeer on tumblr
Relationships: Dictatious (Tales of Arcadia)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Service Your Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerveng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerveng/gifts).



> Dictatious eyes are still blind, and Ruby still has her arm.

When Dictatious awoke he could feel a weight against his chest. He opened on of his milky eyes to the red blur that was his mate, his gem in the rough. One of their hands were entwined, his other three holding her close. It had been too long since he had awoken with her next to him. He missed this, he never regretted joining Gunmar more than right now. He couldn't see her well but he watched her for a while before he felt her start to shift against him, waking up. So he closed his eye again, pretending to still be asleep.

"I know your awake Dictatious," Natasha's voice fell on his ears. "You might not be able to see me clearly but i can see you clearly." "I don't know what your talking about," he said playfully. "Dic, your talking," she said flatly, "I'm talking in my sleep," he retorted. Dictatious couldn't see this but she smirked. "If your still asleep then we can't have sex before i go to work." Dictatious stiffened and his eyes flew open. Ruby chuckled, "Not asleep now?" He didn't answer with words, he answered wirh his lower hands moving to her ass, kneading it.

She gasped in suprise, her ears perked up, "oh, i see how it's going to be Mr.Galadrigal." She reached up and gently grabbed one of his ears with her free hand. He shivered at the contact, "don't threaten me with a good time Mrs.Galadrigal." "It's not a threat," she leaned in like she was going kiss him, "It's a promise." He chuckled, his eyes half lidded, the musk of his arousal getting stronger by the second. "Shall we make good on your promise?" "Yes," she said as she kissed him, "but first." She tugged his ear lightly which caused him to groan before letting go and pulling her hand away from his.

"Natasha," he whined out as she stood but the whine quickly died as he realized she was taking her dress off. He quickly removed his shorts, he was already fully erect. Ruby chuckled at this and her spines twitched as her arousal scent grew.

She leaned against the opposite side of the nest but before he could ask she spread her legs and with a lust filled growl she asked "service your goddess?" It was more of a request then a question. He scrambled over to her on his hands and knees. "With pleasure," he said as he nuzzled his nose against one of her thighs. She was so wet he didn't even bother touching with his hands, he went straight to licking at her pussy. His tongue just wide enough he could lick at all of her with each swipe of his tongue.

It wasn't long before she grabbed at his horns, a tale tell sign she was close. She would either try to pull him closer to chase her orgasm or she would try to push him away to return the favor. She tried to push him away this time but he refused, pushing himself closer. "Dictatious!" She whined as she came above him. He kissed and nuzzled his way up her body to her neck as she recovered. He kissed and nuzzled her neck and collarbone until she recovered enough to respond.

She responded by grabbing one of his ears and tugged, a little harder than she had meant to but he moaned against her neck, "My Goddess." She kissed him, "Yes Dictatious. Go ahead." She answered his next question qithout him needing to ask. He lined himself up and thrust into her. They both gasped and held eaxh other for a minute before he started thrusting.

She tugged his ear gently, "faster," he went faster.

A tug to his other ear, "harder" he thrusted harder.

By Daya's grace he was close but he held back wanting Natasha to come first. So he reached between them with one hand and rubbed at her clit, her legs twitched as she moaned out his name. Her claws dug into his shoulders as she came, leaving scratch marks.

He shivered and with a few more thrusts, he came holding their hips as close as he possibly could. She kissed all over his face as he purred at her.

"Natasha," she looked at him, his eyes half lidded, full of love and admiration, his ears while slowly were wiggling happily, "I love you."

Her own ears wiggles "I love you too Dictatious," she kissed his lips and nuzzled noses with him.


End file.
